


The Savagery of Life

by Ranchod_Tunnell



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: But he lives for now, Cirlce of Life, Crying, Humor, Reader-Insert, Roaches, There's also a mouse, pests, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchod_Tunnell/pseuds/Ranchod_Tunnell
Summary: You find a bug on base. First-Aid is there to see you and he really really doesn't like what you have in store for it.





	1. Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me so randomly but I loved it so I had to share it. It might turn out to have multiple chapters because I can just imagine Ratchet coming in to react on this. I love First-Aid. He's like _the_ sweetest Autobot ever. I think I should almost feel sorry for doing this to him.

            “Stop it!”

 

            “First-Aid, I’m not doing this with you today. Get out of the way.”

 

            “No! I won’t let you hurt it!”

 

            “I don’t think you understand. I was trying to be nice. I guarantee you I can make it passed you, over to that little spawn from Hell, and spray it before you even manage to turn around.”

 

            “We’re not that slow.”

                                                                                                 

            “Nah, but you’d be too worried about squishing me, trying to move while I’m moving so fast, to move as fast as I’m going.”

 

            “…”

 

            “Let’s try it.”

 

            “[Name]! No!”

 

            “Seriously, dude?! It’s a fucking bug!”

 

            “It’s a living life form! Optimus says--!”

 

            “I guarantee you even Optimus would let me kill it. You probably kill bugs accidently all the time. They’re too small for you to notice right away. The only reason why you even see _this_ one is because you saw _me_ see it.”

 

            “I don’t care!”

 

            “Oh! What a coincidence! Neither do I.”

 

            “You're so cruel! Why can’t you just catch it and release it outside?”

 

            “Nope. It’s too late for that.”

 

            “But _why_? Why does it have to die? It’s not even doing anything to you!”

 

            “Listen, First-Aid. There is a very delicate balance that all life must play into if we’re all to survive together in peace on this planet. When I go outside and see a bug, I leave his happy ass alone. Do you want to know why? Because he’s in his zone. He’s where he’s supposed to be, doing what he’s supposed to do, so I leave him to it. But this? This is _my_ territory and he’s now encroached on it so you know what I’m going to do to him? I’m gonna kill ‘im. I’m gonna spray this Raid Defense bug-slaying shit and I’m gonna fry his ass. And you know what? The mouse is next so you might as well get ready for that, too.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this one done within a couple of minutes after the first I just debated on whether or not adding it to here instead of in a separate work altogether would ruin this one. In the end though, I decided I might as well keep anything that stems from this under the same umbrella. It makes no sense to have a lot of related singular _tiny_ drabbles scattered around as entirely separate works.

            “Ratchet!”

 

            “I swear to _Primus_ if someone needs to be repaired _already_ I’m going to--”

 

            “Relax, Ratchet. First-Aid’s just sad ‘cuz I’m about to kill his best friend.”

 

            “…what?”

 

            “I believe he named him Tomi.”

 

            “Oh, the mouse.”

 

            “That’s the one!”

 

            “Well, good luck hunting.”

 

            “ _Ratchet!_ ”

 

            “Thanks. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

 

            “No! Ratchet--!”

 

            “Stop crying, First-Aid. Seriously, you’re going to give me a helmache. Why are you here anyway? You're not on the roster today.”

 

            “It’s no less than you deserve! You were supposed to help me save him! You're a doctor! Life is supposed to be precious to you!”

 

            “Is that why you named it? To personify it in the hopes that we would feel guilty?”

 

            “It’s _murder_!”

 

            “Yeah, yeah. It’s also premeditated so why don’t you go and interfere with that instead of wasting time here. [Name]’s already gone for traps.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First-Aid gets Prowl involved with surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters are dedicated to lithium223 whose comment gave me the idea for these. Thanks a bunch! :D

            “Hey, Prowl. What’s going on?”

 

            “[Name].”

 

            “Aww shit. You’re using _that_ voice. What did I do?”

 

            “First-Aid has come to me with information regarding a future attempt to murder one of our own.”

 

            “Um, shouldn’t you be telling that to the boss instead of--”

 

            “No. Optimus does not need to be bothered with something like this.”

 

            “That’s rather out of character for you…What happened? What’s going on?” “What exactly did First-Aid say to you?”

 

            “Simply that you were in the midst of planning the assassination of one of our allies--”

 

            “What?! I’m innocent! I’m like the _epitome_ of the word! Prowl, c’mon--!”

 

            “—through the use of baited traps.”

 

            “…”

 

            “…”

 

            “…What?”

 

            “Precisely.”

 

            “You mean traps like--”

 

            “For pests. Yes. The very ones you’re preparing now, I presume.”

 

            …

 

            “Jesus.”

 

            “My thoughts exactly which is why I’ve come to offer you a bit of advice." "This is getting out of hand. If First-Aid will not give this up then it is best for you to do so. Do you understand?”

 

            “Nah, not really.”

 

            “There's no need for hostility. It’s quite simple really. Just listen.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

            “Hey, [Name]—uh…what’s with the cat?”

 

            “Nothing. I just decided to take Prowl’s advice. Kill two birds with one stone and all that.”

 

            “Meaning…?”

 

            “Well, we’ve got roaches and Tomi, right? Well, we know Tomi’s going to eat the roaches but what happens when Tomi meets Jill? They’ll be--”

 

            “Wait, there’s _another_ mouse?”

 

            “Psh! There’s never just _one_ mouse, dude. Anyway, as I was saying--”

 

            “So where is it? Has First-Aid found it yet?”

 

            “No. It’s just hypothetical so I can--”

 

            “And what’s Prowl got to do with--”

 

            “Are you going to let me finish answering your first question?”

 

            “…My bad.”

 

            “ _Anyway_! For like the third time: Mina here is going to--”

 

            “Aww! What a cute kitten!”

 

            “Fuck it.” “And _technically_ she’s a cat.”

 

            “So? They’re all super little to us. What’s she doing here?”

 

            “I’ve been trying to figure that out, too.”

 

            “Nah, you’ve been running your mouth is what you’ve been doing. But to answer _your_ question, First-Aid: since you ratted me out to Prowl, I ratted on _you_ and got permission to have my own pet. A real one. Y’know, one that actually counts as domesticated and not a pest.”

 

            “Humans sell mice in pet stores.”

 

            “Ha, yeah, okay. And how many of them actually go home to live? More often than not they’re gonna end up snake food.”

 

            “That’s not true!”

 

            “It is!”

 

            “Is not--!”

 

            “Look it up!”

 

            “Fine! I will! I’ll prove it and then I’ll be back!”

 

            “…”

 

            “…”

 

            “So anyway, Mina’s gonna tap into her inner hunter-lioness and go get Tomi _and_ the roaches for me without First-Aid being able to chalk it up to me being cruel cuz cats are gonna do what they’re gonna do.”

 

            “That’s so mean.”

 

            “That’s nature life, man. You’ll thank me later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know who the other Autobot you're talking to is. I always imagine either Wheeljack or Sideswipe when I reread it but whatever floats your boat!


	5. Chapter 5

            “[Name]—”

 

            “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it!”

 

            “I didn’t even _say_ anything yet!”

 

            “Don’t care. I could hear the accusation coming a mile away. It’s all in that tone of yours.”

 

            “…Okay. Well, anyway, it’s about First-Aid.”

 

            “What about ‘im?”

 

            “He’s been staring at the data terminal in the rec-room for the last two hours straight as if someone’s just announced the end of the world or something. And that’s _not_ including the time he spent screeching at the highest octaves of his vocalizer. I’m surprised you didn’t hear him.”

 

            “Well I just got here--”

 

            “So?”

 

            “…”

 

            “Listen here: when I say loud, I’m talkin’ even Jazz had to take a step back. I think he’s traumatized. What did you do.”

 

            “Nothing! I just told him to look up the fate of mice that are sold in pet stores. Oi! Don’t sigh at me! He’s the one that asked for it!”

 

             “You have to stop.”

 

            “…Ugh! Y’know what? Fine. _Fine_. It’s whatever. But when you wake up one day and sit down to your morning energon and see little brown things swimming around in there, don’t say I didn’t warn ya. Mina! Mina, let’s go. Shit, you’re ruining my dramatic exit…”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know if you want to!  
> Thanks for reading! :D <3


End file.
